


Binding of Isaac Drabbles

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Child Murder, Eating Disorders, Gore (duh), I am personally tagging this and half the pop up tags disturb me on so many levels, Incorrect anatomy, M/M, Read if you want., distubing shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: I just got the game, so here are some Ficlets.
Relationships: Conquest/War (Binding of Isaac), Daddy long legs/Triacnid, Loki/The Dark One, Pestilence/Famine (Binding of Isaac), Pride/Gluttony (Binding of Isaac)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gluttony commits self cannabalism.

Gluttony layed on his bed, breathing heavily, organs splayed out over his own body.

It wasn't like it was a mistake either. He did this to himself. It was easier to eat them this way. He was just lucky that he could regrow organs. Vital or nonvital. 

It wasn't too filing, but he liked the way the blood and organs felt sliding down his throat. It was almost pleasurable in a way. He wanted more, but knew that he'd choke and alert the others. The others didn't like him doing this for some reason.

One time Sloth found him doing this. Wrath and Greed were fighting again and when his friends fight it stressed him out and when he was stressed he turned to eating to calm himself back down. Sloth asked him why they'd do this to themself. The only response he had was, "I like it."

That was a lie.

He loved it.


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Retelling of one of my runs using my sona instead of Maggie)
> 
> The child... they were dead.

The long legged spider had first met them in the basement. The child was so tiny and pale. In fact, they were as white as the cobwebs he had grown used to. Her mismatched wings were ripped up, and down in terror. They kept wringing their 4 hands over and over. The striking thing about them was that aside from a large plus sign, the kid had no eyes but was still sobbing. The giant spider had decided way back then to protect the small child, just until the womb.

He began to question if the child was even human after a while and made protecting them his actual motive. The monsters seemed to think they were human and attacked them viciously. He always intervened by crushing the attacker under his foot. The child ignored the pile of flesh and broken bones to thank and "hug" him. In his eyes he was just protecting an extremely small monster from the world. 

He wasn't their only protector either. Two small flies and a nice boom fly had decided to keep the child safe too. Together, nothing was a threat to the little creature's saftey.

That was... until they reached the Depths.

Due to a incident with a pair of Globins, the kid was extremely low on health. Their tiny body was littered with scratches, bruises, accidental explosion marks, and acid burns coated with blood. They were still very brave despite the injuries. The next room his team entered was full of bad flies and pooters. The team went into action. He went and crushed the flies in the center while the boom fly exploded on an unsuspecting pooter and fly group. 

Then there was a bone chilling robotic scream.

He flipped around and scurried over to the little one.

A huge acid burn coated their face revealing their eyeless skull. Blood seemingly sprayed out of the missing jaw like a fountain. He felt himself begin to cry.

At first, he wanted to protect the child until they got to the bloody cave known as 'The Womb'. At first he was going to betray them so he and his mate, Triacnid's children would have a warm place to rest but he had grown attached to this child who probably wasn't a human. He knew Tri loved children so they would have 2 loving protective parents. The Womb was a dangerous place but he knew the kid was strong and would be able to keep themself safe until they arrived.

He looked at the corpse again in grief. At least his babies would stay warm.


	3. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Loki always get this way around The Dark One?

It seemed like he was just nervous when Loki had first met the Dark One as the Adversary. The Adversary was intimidating, what else could he say? When he first saw what he actually looked like the feelings didn't change. The Dark One was also intimidating.

But... that wasn't the only emotion that the dark demon gave the small demon.

There was some sorta... admiration for the tall demon. A sort of love if you would.

Loki would never let any one call him 'short' or 'tiny'. He was a giant among his breed of demon, which more or less maxed out at around 1' 8". Loki on the other hand was 2' 5" and proud of his height, considering himself taller then everyone else. No one called him such names. However, he seemed to treat the nickname 'Tiny' from the Dark One as a sort of pet name.

Then there was the weird remarks. Loki was a bit of a chatterbox. He talked to anyone who would listen to his puns and stories that were too specific to not have happened but sounded too weird to have actually happened. Whenever the Dark One would talk to the small demon, Loki had made a few inuendos. The demon never seemed to notice.

Loki seemed to notice this subtle feeling in his gut. The feeling that seemed to never leave. The feeling that only appeared around the Dark One or when the demon entered his thoughts. It never seemed to leave, even when his pal was talking about other monsters. It just altered to a feeling he knew as jealousy.

No. Loki knew he couldn't have fallen for the dashing demon in black. But, maybe... maybe someday he'd get close enough to know for certain.


	4. Scabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking at your skin is a horrible habit.  
> It's even worse if you have no skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: War has no skin. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.

Scratching.

Itching.

Painful.

Everything hurt.

Usually he could avoid the pain by being careful.

So why did his body hurt this much?

The pus-y scabs were there and then gone.

It hurt too god damn much to remove them, but they looked digusting to leave them be. 

The white lining on his red muscle, with a darker red center. It was just gross.

And how they formed was even worse.

He picked at his flesh when anxious. It made a bloody mess. It hurt like hell. 

But he couldn't stop himself.

It helped.

His body attempted to fix these wounds, but there was no skin to repair. 

The scabs formed, and began to pus.

It was disgusting to him.

He picked at those scabs instead of his flesh.

Everything hurt. 

The bandages were only a temporary fix and hurt too much when pulled off.

He was a fearsome warrior, and he was getting bothered by a horrible scab breakout due to his own bad habits.

Would his nightmare ever end?


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War had heard the tales of the forgotten horseman. He had seen him with his own two eyes.
> 
> Yet it still felt as though the forgotten one had him in his control.

He left the group a long time ago for one reason. To control.

To kill.

To conquer.

It seems his escape was not in vain though. The one they called "War" had actively sought him out time after time for one reason.

To train.

There were many ups and downs but there was one goal in the conqueror's mind.

To be able to keep him.

It seemed to tear the warrior up inside when ever he left. It seemed like his goal was in sight.

Reaching the goal wasn't easy. The warrior wanted him yes, but he cared too much about his friends.

There was a conflict in his mind. He wanted to keep War for himself. To conquer him. However, part of him wanted to let him be happy with his friends.

It was seemingly obvious that he had a mixed relationship with them.

On one hand, it seemed like he would die for them, but on the other, he had gotten extremely confused when he had first layed a hand on him. He was shocked that it didn't hurt. He actively hurt himself on the conqueror to make sure he was real.

He pitied the warrior. It seemed he cared too much about those who hurt him. He seemed scared to even leave.

So why did he keep going back?

Why couldn't this be easier?

He had already tasted the blood of his prize. 

He wouldn't give up just yet.

He would conquer War no matter the hardships.


	6. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride is told to go through the old lab in the depths and uncovers some secrets that should've stayed hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy first person Pov!

Greed always bosses us around. Whether it's helping them in thier stupid little shop or telling us what to do to the child we just brought down. I hated it! I would be a much better leader compared to them!

But of course, my rise isn't now. Right now Greed had told me that I had to look through the old Doc's lab to see if there was anything of value in there. Why couldn't they just do it themself? I was going to injure myself one way or another and they knew it!

The lab's outside wasn't all that special. Just an easy to describe gray windowless box in a wall with a door.

I pushed on it a little with my hand stub and it just fell over. How long had it been since it was last used? 

The inside smelled of bleach and rotten flesh. Not a good combo at all. It didn't scare me. Nothing scares me! 

Going through the place was easy. There were god knows how many pills, a few strewn about syringes, and a worn bag.

I had one more desk to clear. 

"More pills, junk, junk, trash, OH MY GOD IS THAT A DEAD MOUSE!?" My scream was earsplitting compared to the eerie silence.

I pulled my good hand back sharply before moving to the shelves.

"Even more pills, pill bottle, What the... What is in this box?" The room was too dark to see the inside of it.

"Maybe there's a light switch?" I made my way to the doorway and groped the wall.

Nothin. Nope. Nada. How could whatever abomination that probably lived here see.

There was a T.V. It had a crack in it but maybe it still worked? 

I tried it. Static filled the screen, but it allowed me to see the photos.

The first one was more or less a card.

"Experiment 112248. Shark-Chimera... hey that looks like the Doc! He was in the human world?"

The rest of the words were charred and muddled so I dropped it on the floor.

The next photo was of a human boy. He had ginger hair and a big sweater. He was with the doc.

"That child... poor kid. Died to his own friend. At least my friends wouldn't kill me." It was common knowledge of those living in Sheol that The Bloat had killed this child.

There were a few more photos of the kid. Some had Peep in them. Others were of the child alone, smiling. Then, there were two different children. A toddler and their baby sibling.

"Huh?" I was certain he only ever had one human child. The last three were all specters.

There was writing on this photo. 

"Contusion and Suture... wait, Gemini was human?"

There were less of these photos than there was of the first child, and most of them were just of the 2.

Then there was a photo of the inside of a shop. Contusion had the camera on it's side. In the background you could see Greed. Their hands were bloody and Suture was no where in sight. You could see blood stains on this photo.

"Greed? But they'd... they'd only do it if paid... and even then, it'd only be other monsters." I was confused and worried.

The next photo group were of a young girl, and these were the happiest. These seemed to span over 2 years... then... there was the last picture.

It was of nothing, but it was almost coated in dried blood and ash.

What the hell happened here?

I put the photos back in the box. There was a VHS tape and a framed photo on top of the T.V. The photo had stitching on it. It was the Doc and the 3 specter children. The on on the stitched part was an emerald green, the smallest was a softer amethyst, and the last one was a Sapphire color. These were the last of his adopted kids, as rumor had it, the sapphire one was the only one left alive. Their older brother went missing one day and their sister and father died on the same day. I shook off the remorse for barely existing when that last thing happened, I was the human equivalent of being a new born, and picked up the tape.

"...No label, huh? Ehh, might as well just watch it."

I put the tape in. The camera was set up overlooking the young girl. Well... her charred corpse at least. It was... disturbing to say the least. The Doc paced beside the table before begining the sugery.

He began to replace her flesh with the flesh of some gray fish. Nope, that's demon flesh because the scalp still had a full head of hair. There were long black... tentacles, I assume, behind him and so many damn teeth.

After a while... he just... broke. The sugery was a success, but, the doc just looked horrified at his own work.

"I CAN'T DO THIS. I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! WHO EVER DID THIS TO MY CHILD WILL PAY."

The camera fell and the screen went to static. I stood up and got my things, horrified at what I saw.

"I can't tell the others what I saw... I just can't."

"Maybe that's for the best, Pride."

I flipped around. 5 eyes illuminated the room.

The Doc only had 1.

I took off running as the figure laughed at my fear.

That place can't burn down quick enough.


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did everything he had to go through really only lead to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be about the Headless Horseman.

It all started with his death in the human world.

He swore it could've been yesterday with how vividly he remembered it.

He was sentenced to death back in the Dark Ages. His crime? Defending himself from a noble woman trying to kill him.

The guillotine's sharpened blade falling fast as he struggled to free himself. He knew he was innocent. The noble woman attacked him first and he lost his jaw and left eye because of it. The people didn't seem to care though. 

Attacking a noble, even in self defense, was a crime.

His death only lasted about a second as the blade hit his neck, cutting through skin, flesh, muscle, and bone.

Somehow, he was still alive.

At least, he thought he was.

His ghost fleed to the forbidden woods. No one was allowed in, for Death himself was said to live there.

And they did. Death themself lived there.

At first, he wasn't willing to go. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to stay alive either.

And they understood.

It was honestly nice, crying in the dead forest with Death comforting him.

They eventually had to leave though. And he was brought to the "basement". 

He knew he didn't belong, but the monsters still treated him as an equal.

Of course, the town didn't get off scot free.

Every October night, for 27 years, he would ride into town with his bloody head in tow, and kill a noble person. 

The feared him, finally, but they had no clue who he was. They consided him a fallen army general, a demon from hell, or, the closest one, a horrific spirit.

They called him the Headless Horseman. And he enjoyed the title.

Now he was here, defeated by a small child. He could still vaugely see their face, flickering between pure white eyeless face, and a pure black demonic face.

He had fought bravely, and so did they, but in the end, she was too strong.

Did his life really only lead up this?


	8. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all went to hell when she arrived

Pin remembered their first encounter with the kid. She was too strong for them. They made sure to make facing themself annoying to deal with.

She still won

They found themself crawling to the caves. In it was their safe space.

The rocks pierced and pulled at their skin. Blood trickled down the tears in their flesh. At one point, they were pretty sure that a few ribs had snapped.

They kept going. They knew that they'd still be alive when they made it.

Silently, they wished she would return for round 2. They had more tricks under their skin.

Many, many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am implying that Pin was still alive for the first part of the Frail fight.


	9. Cannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't care what others thought.
> 
> He liked doing it.

Warm red blood covered his bandaged up face. His hands were soaked in the liquid. The scent flooded his nose.

Heaven.

It was his prize. He killed this child. He could do whatever he wished with the corpse.

The others in the basement would have probably got rid of the body by just pushing it in one of the many holes scattered about, or give it to Larry Jr. He loved that kinda stuff. It was excusable for him because he was basically an animal. Both physically and literally.

He wasn't like that. He wanted to keep his prize to himself. He ripped the child's corpse open and ate it. Blood rushed down his easily severed throat. Thick chunks of meat, of human flesh, sustained him. The eyes weren't ever really that good. He left them be with the bones. The rest of the child was a delicacy that could never be beat. 

He always discarded the skeleton, eyes, and flesh remnants (as much as he wanted, he could never eat the whole thing and it didn't taste good cold or warmed up) in a hole.

One time however... he forgot. The others saw what a monster he actually was. He was certain that they hated him for it.

He didn't care.

He liked doing it.


	10. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being able to control your brimstone too well sucks.
> 
> It gets worse if you get stressed watching your friends fight

It was happening again.

Wrath and Greed had always butted heads. Even more than Wrath and Pride, though that was probably because Pride was the second youngest out of the group. Gluttony was the youngest.

Watching his friends fight always stressed him out. It was understandable that he was a stress eater, but without that little safe zone, he was a deadly mess.

Wrath had their leader against the wall via their noose. He was to panicked to hear what the bomber was yelling. Pride found it interesting enough to have all his attention directed at the fight. 

He felt the brimstone building up. No. No, he couldn't let it out. It would hurt someone and he'd get more stressed, which would lead to more build up and more stress and-

... he couldn't stop the bloody laser from bursting out of his stomach and back. He collapsed to the floor in tears. Why? Why was he this way? Why couldn't he be like Envy or Sloth, able to tune out whatever went on around them? Or even Pride, who probably didn't even care about the fight in the slightest? Why couldn't he control his damn brimstone? Was he defective? Was he broken?

A hand was rested on his shoulder. It slipped around to his back as what remained of a blown off left wrist rested on the side of his chest.

Pride...

The person who always stayed close to him. The only one who didn't fear losing a limb or 2 to an accidental brimstone laser. The one who always kept their promise to never hurt him. He could barely make out his face, but it looked as if he were concerned about him. He hugged him back, tightly.

Even if he were an accident, a mistake, at least someone cared enough about him to comfort them. That was all they wanted.


	11. Abilities of sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do the sins have any powers?  
> Well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I headcannon Lust to be Asexual. Why I do IDK.
> 
> This is also for my little story thing. Same thing as chapter 6

Let's just start at the bottom of the chain, with Sloth.

Sloth would rather not fight the kids, too much effort for his sleep deprived self, but when he does he goes all out. However, when he's too active too fast he can start to melt, however... he isn't a slime or mold creature. He's a reanimated corpse. When he melts you can see the blood, the bone, the organs, the flesh get runny and dribbley. 

One fairly memorable time was when he fought that one child... I think their name was Edith. It went on for a while, but eventually he won, but not at a cost. When Wrath brought him back, he was a mess. His right arm was nothing more than a stringy collection of blood vessels and nerves. Half of his face was reduced to a skull that was still melting a little. His organs looked more like a soup than anything, and one of his feet was just plain gone. 

We all blamed Wrath at first. It was a little suspicious that he, the bomber, would drag a melted corpse into the area of Sheol we all called home. Well, once most of Sloth regenerated, he revealed that his body does that to him. He just stayed in his boss room extra long when he fought so any and all melted flesh healed.

Wrath must've not gotten the message.

\---

Next, there's me, Lust. 

While I tend to cover my body the most, it's for a reason other than decency. My skin is extremely toxic to humanoid monsters and humans. For non humanoids, I'm safe to cuddle, but for humanoids and humans alike, two touches at the same spot can kill. That's why I tend to wear gloves all the time. I don't want to hurt my friends, but when the older children come... well...

If they're don't know about my condition, I hug and 'comfort' them, running my ungloved hands across their backs until they succumb to the poison. I don't hurt the smaller, younger children.

If they do, I chase after them, trying to grab the same spot on their body wether it be their back or their arm twice. Once I do, it'll only be a matter of time before they finally succumb.

\---

Pride is hard to explain. You see it isn't them who is scary on their own, aside from the fact that they'll straight up break their own ankles to kick a door down if they so choose, Greed can attest to that, the fact that when injured, despite literally being made of energy, their body behaves the same as a porcelain doll with blood and guts, and their dragon esqe mouth. It's something that they do to the children when they first encounter my brother.

You see, he can pull a void out, and send them to the fleshy cave known as The Corpse.

The Corpse is my least favorite place to be. It's like bloody fleshy cave of The Womb, but dead. The blood that was kept on the floor and in the walls and rocks is now gone, all dried up aside from that disgusting green ooze that freely flows from the ceiling. Then you have to factor in the fact that the walls that have decayed freely show decayed corpses of previously killed children. Then there's the rumors of a weird cult in there that sacrifices their souls and other people to this entity called The Heritic who was apparently seeled into hell due to his habit of puppeting other ghosts and forcing them to kill others.

Yeah. They're in the 3rd circle, and send the children that encounter them, there. Go figure that one out.

\---

Gluttony is innocent. Mostly. They're the youngest out of all of us, they don't swear to my knowledge, and they'll even let the children go if they don't try to hurt them. If that was all, the only terrifying things about them would be the scar on their stomach and back and their love of consuming human flesh.

I said Mostly.

The truth only comes out when you have them witness people fighting. It turns out their brimstone isn't the only unstable mess they have. When they can get to a place where they can stress eat, it's usually nowhere in sight. That's because they eat and regrow their organs when they do this. We don't know how dangerous this is to them.

I don't think we wanna know.

\---

What can I say about Wrath that hasn't been said a thousand times. A lot actually because if you're smart, you don't talk about him. At all. But, I kinda have to.

The fact that he blew of most of his face in a freak accident leading him to hide his face behind a paper mask for a month was odd. What came during that month was weirder.

He began to get agitated easier. You couldn't even talk to him without him trying to blow you up, and he seemed one step ahead of you whenever you tried to fight back. He seemed to know what you were doing before you even did it.

And it just... stuck. He knew just from your footsteps wether you ready to fight or not. Even without eyes he knew where you were at all times. That just made him more dangerous when he eventually regained his sight. He wasn't 100% immune to his own bombs, but he knew exactly what the children were doing. 

\---

Envy. He's weird. That may sound mean because of his ADHD, but it's still true. When he isn't spaced out he's pulling extremely deadly pranks on those who can't die, AKA, us. He is honestly more deadly than Wrath is to a child who can't fight when spaced in, but that isn't his ability.

He can rip of his face to show something truly horrific.

Your own suffering in a physical form.

Only Wrath has been shown this for only a few seconds by complete accident and the way he described it showed that he was very creeped out about the ordeal. He said it was like gazing into a bullet wound, partially scabbed over, but maggots still crawled through the scabs. It seemed as if something was trying to grow there, but couldn't. The thing growing still pulsed, blood seeping from the holes, but it was dying.

Apparently it's different for everyone. Envy says that he can see his real face, burned away, deep inside the void. Seeing how much he suffers each day as a living embodiment of Jealousy and hated, I don't wanna know what that other face looks like.

\---

Lastly, we have our leader. Greed.

Their ability was pretty traumatizing for everyone involved.

You see, it's only happened once, and we wanna keep it that way. 

They got so traumatized when Envy almost got killed by a mysterious stranger that they turned into a giant monstrous version of themself. I don't think they were even in control of themself. I honestly believe that their rage was in control.

It took the kids forever to get past Greed's 'game' and past Greed themself. All the while, we had no clue about what was happening. We didn't know where Envy or Greed were.

Eventually, the 2 children managed to defeat them and turn them into a statue, but the statue came to life and tried again.

And all that's left of the experience are the scars. Greed is covered in them. Their limbs are made of crystal gold, and they have darker skin on the areas that the scars on the beast were.

I hope that they'll never go to that form again. Seeing an even more stitched up Envy find our area of Sheol, with an unconscious, marked up Greed on his back can do things to you. Especially if both are rather close to you.


	12. Torn Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little about my oc Dante

I knew what had just happened as I looked upon the giant in front of me. 

I had killed them

They were minding their own business and I killed them.

...

I felt bad. I grazed the handle of my knife and grabbed my prize. 

"Oh my... what."

A photo of me and my late sister before they got... killed by the cult... and my fater.

I was already sobbing from the thought of losing my best friend. Now I have to deal with the thought of rekilling my own father?

I flipped the picture over.

"This is my family!" Was in really small hand writing.

That... was my sister...

I flipped it over once more.

There was a torn bit...

I could see another tail... a pure Emerald one...

I cried even more.

My family was dead. I'd never find the torn piece. My friend was gone, my sister was dead and our dad was back from dead, but I had to kill him again.

There was a noise behind me.

"Oh no. Not you. Leave me alone!!"


	13. An Ethereal Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heritic was his master. So dedicated and loyal was he to his God.
> 
> Yet there was a small distraction. A glowing blue one.

The spider like humanoid stood in waiting along the walls of the caves. He wasn't taking his eyes away from the room in front of him. He saw them. The distraction.

The ethereal blue specter. A rare form of ghost.

The only ghost he longed to see was his lord and father, The Heritic. Banished to hell for manipulating others into seeing the truth, and them not being wise enough to handle it. Blood was spilled, children hurt, and it all lead into their master being sealed into hell.

It was his duty to bring him back, so that the whole cave could see the truth, including himself. This specter, Dante, was a major distraction.

Their body shimmered a bold Sapphire and their tail gave off flecks of amethyst. Their hair was a softer blue than their figure with amethyst horns to match. Their pure black eyes, entreated with pupils of ruby were entrancing to say the least.

A gift from the devil himself to distract him from his mission all poltergeists and specters are. It didn't help that the mausoleum was the other place rumored to be home to cult activities, so he had to travel further out to find willing souls, 

And watch this one in their home.

They were so... so... mysterious. He hated them. While they were a loner, it seemed as if they were his magnet. Always bringing him to them, whether he wanted to or not. It tore at him. Why?

Why was he so attracted to this damned soul!?

He wanted to kill them, but then he couldn't see them again, plus it's basically impossible to kill a specter.

An obsidian knife lie dormant in the creature's hand.

Had he ever even sacrificed someone with it? Why was he waiting? Just end them now!

He crept away.

Soon.

Soon the ritual would be complete.

And he would no longer be plauged by this ethereal sight.


	14. So cold.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Elite of the Tomb, Dungo saw it as their responsibility to check out this new 'Glacier' place that they heard Maxwell went to.
> 
> Next time they should remember cat demons do better in the intense cold than large insects.

It was so cold. I could hardly bear it. 

I should've thought about this more. Besides, most of my... superiors would've faired much better in this area. 

An elite... not quite a boss yet, but close. 

I remember the day Maxwell found the mirror room. The room that connected the Tomb and the Glacier; Where I was now. I watched him break through the door, then it lit up. After about 12 hours the same happened, but reversed. The room lit up, and Maxwell scampered out, coated in snow and ash.

Where he found the fire was up to interpretation. Maxwell said that he went left and met up with a 'Freezer Burn' person that he called a himbo in the same sentence.

Fuck. He went left. Not fucking straight. No wonder it was fucking freezing.

I considered turning back, but shook it off. They might respect me more if I spent the night.

I shuddered again. Too cold. Too fucking cold. Tears built up in my 4 eyes. If I fell asleep here, that'd be it. No more Dungo.

I put all of my body weight into pushing the next door open. It was a nice large room, 2x2s we call them. There were smoldering remains of a fire close by, and a large hunk of ice in the middle. Oh yeah, they were lying on a large ice cube, too. 

I luckily knew how to restart fires. All Tomb monsters can. I broke the glowy bits, crying as they burnt my claws. I then blew on them, praying they'd reignite.

It was small, but it'd do. I curled up beside it, feeling the warmth on my skin. I'd go back when I woke up. Hopefully ice block guy doesn't wake up anytime soon, and if they do, pray they're merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a part 2 for this, but don't quote me on that.


	15. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pestilence didn't expect to twist his leg bad enough to break it and pass out.
> 
> What he also didn't expect was to wake up to Famine keeping him pinned down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHILL IT'S NOT GONNA BE NSFW.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the almost searing pain in my right leg. Despite being a melting pot of horrible diseases, I still needed some form of bodily framework. I looked down at the visable white bone sticking out of my broken leg.

The next thing I noticed was the tall humanoid figure keeping me in place.

Famine.

They weren't the worst, far from that actually, but what the fuck were they even doing?

"Pesti?" They looked really confused.

"Famine, what are you-" I cut myself off because of the splitting pain erupting in my leg.

"Hurt?"

"Y-yeah." I winced as they touched the bone.

What followed next I didn't expect in the slightest. First thet shifted both of my legs to the side so that they could avoid hurting me. Then they kinda just.. rested on top of me in a way that our faces lined up, using their arms as support.

I wasn't sure about their next course of action, so I shut my eye tight.

Then there was a small amount of pressure to my right cheek. I was so confused, so I reopened my eye. In felt them do the same to my forehead.

They were kissing me all over my face. When they pulled back away from the attempt to kiss my mouth, I held their face in my own hands.

"Sorry."

I have a small chuckle as I pulled my mask down, revealing my cracked and bloody mouth.

"You shouldn't be."

I released their face and roughly pushed myself into a sitting position.

I wrapped my arms around their neck and kissed them directly on the lips. I felt them tense up for a good moment before hugging me back and attempt to kiss back.

I was genuinely a little shocked when they wanted to deepen the kiss. I knew they had a few cannibalistic tendencies, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to feel more of them on me.

I opened my mouth slightly and felt their tongue plunge into my mouth almost immediately. I wrapped my tongue around their's. As they were caught up in the feeling, I took that opportunity to turn the tables on them. I knew the intention was meant to be inocent, but they hopefully wouldn't mind.

I hadn't noticed their hands move to my shoulders, so I gently grabbed their wrists and pushed them down, moving their hands away from our bodies. I ignored the hellish pain in my legs and kept kissing them.

We only pulled away from each other when they accidentally bit down on my tongue. I probably should've seen that coming. I looked down at them. Their face was about 6 shades darker than usual. The only other sign that we had been kissing that hard was the strand of blood, saliva, and poison connecting our mouths. I was lucky that we're both immortal.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?"


End file.
